New Feats
The following Feats are available to characters in this setting: General Feats General feats. Grand Order Mage General Your talent for magic is incredible, and allows you to accomplish feats of magic few people can achieve. Prerequisites Talented Benefit You may cast spells without a wand by taking a -10 penalty to your spell casting check. Normal You may cast spells of level 0 or 1 at a -15 penalty to your spell casting check. Scholastic Prowess General You love to read and learn new things, and spend a lot of time studying. Prerequisites Int 15+ Benefit if you can successfully spellcraft a spell, the usual -5 penalty you receive to your spell casting check when casting it as long as it is not in your spell pool is reduced to -3. Improved Wizardry General Prerequisites Wizardry or Scholastic Prowess Benefit Whenever you gain a new level after obtaining this feat, and on the level you take this feat, you may select one spell you have observed previously and successfully spellcrafted, and add it to your spell pool, as long as you meet the prerequisites. Combat Expertise General Combat Expertise applies to wand casting. Bonus Feats Bonus feats are feats granted by the spellcaster generic class, and are gained at first level and every five levels thereafter. The feats listed here are available only for those feat slots, though any other feat that the character can take may be taken as a bonus feat. Greater Wand Specialization Bonus You are skilled at dueling, and know that casting powerful spells isn't enough: you have to hit too. Prerequisites Weapon Focus (Wand) Benefit You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls made when casting spells with a wand. This bonus stacks with the bonus from Weapon Focus (Wand). Spells to which these feats apply are ranged touch attacks, other spells are unaffected. Birth Feats Birth feats can only be taken at 1st character level. Talented Birth Magic comes easy to you ever since you were little. Prerequisites Int or Cha 15 or higher Benefit You may use the spell prestidigitation at will, initiating any use of the spell with a full-round action, but without the need for a wand. To successfully use this ability, you need to succeed on a DC 10 concentration check. Parsel Tongue BirthBackground Few wizards throughout history have been known to be able to talk to snakes, but you are somehow related to one of them, granting you the gift. Be careful, since the ability is associated with evil wizards, and may earn you a bad reputation. Prerequisites Orphaned, or Wizardborn, 1st level only Benefit You can speak with snakes. Wizardry BirthBackground You have grown up in a magical home, and have observed many spells close up. Prerequisites Mixed Heritage or Wizardborn, Int 13+ Benefit Add three level 0 spells and one level 1 spell to your spell pool. Metamorphmagus Birth A '''Metamorphmagus' (pl. Metamorphmagi) is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are also extremely rare.'' Prerequisites 1st level only Benefit You have the supernatural ability to completely alter your appearance and even your sex, if skilled enough. To use your metamorphmagus ability, you have to make successful Control Shape checks, or be unable to retry the same transformation for one hour. Every change made requires 24 hours of adjustment before counting as part of the new base form of the character. Difficulty classes for changes are set in the following table: Special Prickelmör students with this rare ability are required to maintain a recognizable feature, such as a beautymark, which has to be disclosed to the faculty, in order to prevent abuse of power. Hiding or morphing away said feature, when discovered, will lead to severe punishment. Background Feats Background feats require one or any one of several specific character backgrounds. Old Blood Background The blood of ancient wizards runs through your veines, empowering your magic. Prerequisites Mixed Heritage, Orphaned, or Wizardborn Benefit Your key casting attribute is Charisma instead of Intelligence. You get +1 on all spell casting checks. Normal Wizards (spellcasters) use Intelligence as their key casting attribute on spell casting checks and similar checks and spell variables. Wizardry BirthBackground] You have grown up in a magical home, and have observed many spells close up. Prerequisites Mixed Heritage or Wizardborn, Int 13+ Benefit Add three level 0 spells and one level 1 spell to your spell pool. Parsel Tongue BirthBackground Few wizards throughout history have been known to be able to talk to snakes, but you are somehow related to one of them, granting you the gift. Be careful, since the ability is associated with evil wizards, and may earn you a bad reputation. Prerequisites Orphaned, or Wizardborn, 1st level only Benefit You can speak with snakes. Study Feats Study feats require the completion of school courses or special training as a prerequisite. Wand Attunement Study Through regular use and practice you have become more synchronized with your wand, casting spells to greater effect and with more ease. Wand attunement is the prerequisite for many adcanced techniques. Prerequisites 1 or more months of regular spell casting with a wand, three or more cum laude lessons of conflux Zauberfluss (conflux is part of the charms Spruchkunde curriculum) Benefit The penalty for casting spells that are not in your spell pool is reduced by 1 while you are using your own wand. Duel Caster Study "The most effective defense against a spell, is not to be hit by it.", is one of the most popular phrases of defense against the dark arts Sonnenmagie teachers, and after being hit by a few nasty curses, most students make a habit of taking those words to heart. Prerequisites Dodge, completion of the first year defense against the dark arts course with a grade of 3 or better Benefit You may declare a second target to which your dodge feat applies, and your AC bonus from dodge increases by +1. Powerhouse Study You not only enjoy magically enhancing your body to surpass human limitations, you excell at it. Prerequisites Three or more cum laude lessons of fortification Intensivierung (fortification is taught as part of the physical education Sportunterricht course, and the cognitive magic Sternenmagie course) Benefit When improving someone's ability scores with magic, your spells raise the relevant stat(s) by an additional 2 points. Kotodama / Carmen Coram Study The eastern "kotodama" and western "carmen coram" are at their core the same technique, which utilizes a short phrase, often consisting of two to three words, which is innate to an individuals personal magic, and amplify it severely when spoken in conjunction with a spell. Famously the school founder Rudolphus Löw's carmen coram were the hebrew words "truth in stone", "האמת באבן" (spoken roughly "hamt babn dot"), and originated from the golem of Prague's famous forehead inscription "truth". Prerequisites Wand Attunement, completion of the first year magolexi Lexilogie course with a grade of 2 or better, completion of one special study session to discover your personal carmen coram Benefit You may cast a spell with standard duration as a standard action, adding your carmen coram in front of the incantation to severely magnify the effect of the spell. Because your carmen coram are attuned to your magic and your wand personally, you can only perform them with your own wand, and will not be able to accurately predict the actual effect they will have on any given spell, unless you have already used that spell together with your carmen coram and observed the results. Using your carmen coram exhausts your magical power, and drains one of your mage power points. Category:Feats